yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Daigo Dojima
|romaji = Dōjima Daigo |image1 = Daigo Dojima YLAD Profile.jpg|Y:LAD Daigo_Dojima_Y6_Profile.png|Y6 Daigo_Dojima_Y5_Profile.png|Y5 Daigo_Dojima_Y4_Profile.png|Y4 Daigo-dojima-yakuza-3.jpg|Y3 Daigo (YK2).jpg|YK2 Daigo-dojima-yakuza-2.jpg|Y2 DaigoY0.PNG|Y0 Badassdaigo.jpg|Y:DS |aliases = Master Daigo |age = * 12 (Yakuza 0) * 30 (Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2) * 33 (Yakuza 3) * 34 (Yakuza 4) * 36 (Yakuza 5) * 40 (Yakuza 6) * 42 (Yakuza: Like a Dragon) |birthday = 1976 |nationality = Japanese |status = Alive |hair_color = Black |eyes_color = Brown |relationships = * Sohei Dojima (father) * Yayoi Dojima (mother) * Kazuma Kiryu (friend, mentor, father figure) * Tatsuo Shinada (friend) * Yoshitaka Mine (oath brother, friend) * Ryuji Goda (rival) * Osamu Kashiwagi (mentor) * Goro Majima (ally) * Taiga Saejima (ally) * Masaru Watase (ally) |occupation = * Member of the Dojima Family (formerly) * Member of the Kazama Family (formerly) * Sixth chairman of the Tojo Clan |affiliation = * Dojima Family (formerly) * Kazama Family (formerly) * Tojo Clan |appears_in = * Yakuza 0 * Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 * Yakuza 3 * Yakuza 4 * Yakuza: Dead Souls * Yakuza 5 * Yakuza 6 * Ryu ga Gotoku Mobile * Ryu ga Gotoku Kizuna * Ryu ga Gotoku Online * Yakuza: Like a Dragon |rggo_card = * SSR Daigo Dojima * SSR Daigo Dojima (2006) * SSR Daigo Dojima (Patriarch) |counterpart = Tokugawa Yoshinobu (Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin!) |voiced_by = Satoshi Tokushige }} 'Daigo Dojima '( , Dōjima Daigo) is a recurring character in the Yakuza series as well as the protagonist of the Daigo Dojima: At the Time of Adversity event in Ryu ga Gotoku Online. He is the sixth chairman of the Tojo Clan. Profile Appearance In Yakuza 2/Kiwami 2, he wears a white puffy coat over a black T-shirt, a pair of black pants and black shoes, and a silver cross necklace. During his days as the Chairman, he wears a black double-breasted suit over a white shirt. In Yakuza 5, he wears a black trenchcoat, a pair of sunglasses, and a surgical face mask to disguise himself in Kineicho, Nagoya. Personality As the son of the infamous Sohei Dojima, Daigo is a reluctant Chairman for the Tojo Clan as he has known of his father's ruthlessness and cruelty in the Tojo Clan and sought to avoid the same fate as his father in creating another ruthless successor to the Chairman, a position his father coveted. In his youth, he barely associated himself with the Tojo Clan and befriended Shinada, whom he never revealed his associations to the Yakuza. In his first appearance as an adult in the second game, he is somewhat impulsive, apparent when he recounted being imprisoned after fallen to a trap set by Ryuji Goda as well as many of his scenes throughout the game. As a chairman, his inexperienced side shows however on several occasions. During the events of 3, his refusal to accept the plans for the development of the land in Okinawa leads to an assassination attempt on his life. In 4, his lack of authority meant the Ueno Seiwa was able to run roughshod with the terms and put the Tojo in grave danger as Munakata's true plan was to eliminate the Tojo Clan. Daigo also prefers a more even-handed approach to dealing with the other factions, seeking equal term treaties even if they were inferior in size to him. Such factions included the Yamagasa and Ueno Seiwa clan which in turn for paying their cut to the Tojo will be treated as equals. This was from his experiences in his youth with Kiryu who had taught him the meaning of being a patriarch goes beyond using money and their name to obtain peers which molded Daigo to the man he is now. However, in combat, Daigo proves his worth more than once. He predicted the Nagasugai meeting would make it easy for him to be killed by snipers or be exposed to ambushes and adjusted the plan and later quietly left when he suspected the assassins were from the Tojo Clan. He manages to dispatch most of Richardson's men even when badly wounded to save Mine and Kiryu. He would help Majima fight off the zombie hordes to ensure the safety of the people in Kamurocho Hills. In Yakuza 5, he single-handedly defeats Kurosawa's men even after being badly wounded by them. Background Daigo was born in 1976 to Yayoi Dojima and Sohei Dojima, in Kamurocho, Tokyo. He met Kazuma Kiryu after the latter's induction into the Dojima Family in 1985. Involvement Yakuza 0: 1988 Kiryu is approached by a messenger asking him to meet "a member of the Dojima family who isn't his enemy" at the Yoshida Batting Center. When Kiryu arrives, he is greeted by Daigo, who admits to sending the messenger. Daigo asks Kiryu to spend time with him, dismissing three teenagers who had been keeping him company, and explains that his father is too busy to spend time with him anymore. He is aware of Kiryu's expulsion from the family but assures Kiryu that no one will dare touch him while Daigo is with him. It is implied that the two are quite well acquainted prior to the events of Yakuza 0, calling each other friends, and making reference to Kiryu "playing with him all the time" when he was younger, and insisting Kiryu use a more casual form of address after he refers to him as "master Daigo". Kiryu mentions that Daigo has "always been a good kid", despite his father. Daigo asks Kiryu to bring him various places around town, such as the arcade and a karaoke lounge that doesn't normally allow children. When the lounge tries to refuse Daigo entry, he states the name of his father to intimidate the bartender into allowing him to stay. Kiryu orders Daigo a non-alcoholic drink and apologizes multiple times for the way Daigo acts while at the lounge; Daigo makes several unreasonable requests, and insults the bartender, the lounge itself, and the hostess who sits with him. Kiryu chastises Daigo for his behavior, stating that it's unlike him to be so rude to a woman. Daigo blames his bad mood on not having any real friends, due to his position as the patriarch's son. On the way out of the lounge, Daigo is cornered and kidnapped by three masked men. After tracking them down and beating them in a fight, Kiryu unmasks the group to reveal they're the same three teenagers that Daigo ditched at the beginning of the substory. Daigo wants to punish them in return for the beating they gave him, but Kiryu scolds Daigo for acting like a spoiled child, and that he should know better. Daigo breaks down and apologizes, explaining no one disciplines him due to their fear of his father. Kiryu advises him that he can't just rely on his family name and wealth if he wants to have friends and peers treat him as an equal. Kiryu offers to escort him home, but Daigo states he'll be fine on his own. He asks once more for Kiryu to be less formal with him, and addresses Kiryu more respectfully (calling him Kiryu-san rather than Kiryu-kun) before taking his leave. 1993 After the decline of the Dojima Family, Daigo leaves for Nagoya with his mother. He attends high school with Tatsuo Shinada. He proves to be an intelligent student with good grades, but is ultimately expelled after getting in a fight, and is sent to juvenile detention until his graduation day. Daigo Dojima: At the Time of Adversity: 1995-2006 Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2: 2006 In Yakuza 2 he accompanies Kiryu to Osaka to settle a score with Ryuji Goda, the chairman of the Go-Ryu clan and the man who sent him to prison 5 years ago as part of a set-up. He is kidnapped but eventually recovered. He then takes on a leadership role and brings the fragments of the Tojo Clan together, to lead them into Kamurocho to stop the Jingweon mafia from destroying the city. Yakuza 3: 2007-2009 Prior to the third game, Daigo becomes the 6th Chairman of the Tojo Clan. He is shot by a man who is the spitting image of Shintaro Kazama. His fate is left uncertain until Kashiwagi reveals that he has stashed him in a hospital to recover, but has not told anyone of Daigo's whereabouts. Mine eventually finds his way to the hospital (as does Kiryu), and Mine prepares to kill Daigo out of compassion as he holds such deep respect to see him living off life support. Daigo awakens after Mine's defeat and saves the two from Richardson momentarily. Yakuza 4: 2010 He appeared as an antagonist after it was revealed that Daigo joined forces with Seishiro Munakata in order to rebuild the ruins of the Tojo family since Kiryu's departure from Kamurocho. Yakuza 5: 2012 With the completion of Kamurocho Hills, the Tojo Clan gains significant capital. However, the Omi Alliance is in need of a new Chairman with the current leader, Tsubasa Kurosawa gravely ill. Daigo seeks allies across Japan, from Nagoya to Fukuoka, sending his most trusted subordinates (including Goro Majima to Tsukimino) out to create treaties. During this time, he arranges a chance conversation with Kiryu in order to give him a run-through of the situation, asking for his support. He meets with the leader of the Yamagasa Family, Tadashi Madarame, as planned, changing their meeting spot last minute in order to prevent an assassination attempt that he fears would have come to pass due to a suspected traitor in their midst; someone who is trying to sabotage the Tojo Clan. Daigo then disappears suddenly, his subordinates believing that he has been kidnapped or killed. In reality he has left for Nagoya, seeking out his old classmate, Tatsuo Shinada. He appears in the alleyway near Shinada's house, offering ¥20,000,000 to repay his debts should he be able to reveal the truth behind his first and only pro baseball game. Shinada calls him after learning of the mastermind behind everything, and Daigo reveals his identity, promising that he'll negotiate for Shinada's lifetime ban to be lifted and have him reinstated. Shinada angrily refuses, saying that he won't accept any more yakuza meddling, and the two have a brawl. Yakuza 6: 2016 Daigo is imprisoned for most of the events of Yakuza 6, taking the fall for the fire in Little Asia. He is eventually released from prison, along with his lieutenant advisors, Majima and Saejima thanks to Kiryu's negotiations. Despite the majority of the clan's wishes, he refuses to war with the Yomei Alliance. He is the one to receive Kiryu's last will and testament, wherein Kiryu admits that he has always seen Daigo as a son to him. Daigo proudly calls him his father in return. Yakuza: Like a Dragon: 2000-2019 Other Media Yakuza: Dead Souls Daigo and the rest of the Tojo Clan are celebrating the grand opening of Kamurocho Hills when the zombie outbreak begins. By the time Majima reaches the building, Daigo has barricaded himself in a grocery store along with the rest of the survivors. He and Majima work together in order to push the droves of zombies away from the doors, and he accompanies Majima to Purgatory, where he stays until meeting Kiryu in the Children's Park later on. He's featured in the substory The Sixth Chairman's Woes, where due to suspicions of a zombie infiltration of Kamurocho Hills, Majima suggests posing as a couple in order to lure them out. Daigo plays the part of the woman, much to his dismay (and Majima's amusement). Fighting Style Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 Daigo Dojima is the first boss fight in Yakuza 2. As a fighter, Daigo has strong attack power; however, he doesn't have a large health pool, and is taken down with relative ease. Yakuza 4 Daigo can go into his Heat mode instantly when his first health bar is in half. His combos become more aggressive, he has a combo that has a stun property that gives him the advantage to chain another combo and can perform really long combo sequences if possible. He has a charge attack and a knee lunge attack if he is going for running attacks. His sidestep counter can instantly stun. When his health is lowered even further, Daigo can shift to a stronger version of his heat mode that gives him armor properties as well as being unable to get knocked down unless by a special move that can break through characters with that ability. He gains Arai's leg grab counter. He stays in Heat mode until his health is depleted. Yakuza 5 Daigo still carries on the moves he had during Yakuza 4 with some new attacks added to his style, where he has a new knock-back attack with 2 hits. Daigo's parry properties changes. The player can no longer grab him or interrupt his stance. The only way to interrupt his counter is by using weapon heat actions. He gains an inescapable grab that can only be avoided by sidestepping or backing away. Category:Male Characters Category:Chairmen Category:Dojima Family Category:Kazama Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza 4 Final Bosses Category:Yakuza 4 Bosses Category:Yakuza 5 Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:AI Partners Category:Allies